Out of Time
by raven716
Summary: A girl is found though not of this era, no one knows where she came from. Though besides the wings on her back that make her stand out and the fact others are chasing her, what really does is the fact she has strange energy like a Zanpakuto. And Captain Shunsui seems to be tied to this girl, as well another.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Alena

Age:18

Height:5'3

Gender:Female

Hair Color:Honey Brown

Hair Type:Curly Twirly

Hair Length:Waist line

Hair Style:Braided crown half way down

Skin Color:Olive

Eye Color:Scarlet Red

Attire:Purple forest princess dress with rich brown trimmings with Lady Jane shoes to match

Race:mulatto

Usual Features:Hermetic circle on mid back, with royal yellow feather wings attached to her back.

Family:Adopted Father

Personality:Alena is a quiet, perspective, mild-manner, kind and strong willed young lady. She would rather be outside in the open compared to inside, an open-thinker and dreamer. She pretty much has a INFP personality type. Meaning she is sweet-natured, compassionate, and idealistic. Speaking from their heart/soul who often have their heads up in the clouds that serves to fuel their creativity, seek peace for themselves and others. Often gullible and easily distracted, but that does not mean she is stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't know where this unconscious girl came from that laid down infront of her. She just came out of the blue, from the look of her tethered clothes or dress it was a clear sign she was not from this era or could have just came from a fair, but that was not the case protruding from her back where two royal yellow wings, at first they assumed the wings where a prop, until they had tend to the girl's wounds and found the wings where attached to her like a limb. This was just strange, they've seen stranger things before but this was just really different.

While cleaning her wounded back, there was also some sort of strange symbol that seemed engraved on her back, it almost didn't seem visible due to it blending into her skin, but looking closely someone could see this strange circle that had interesting symbol that one would find at cult. Could this girl be from a cult? If so what was she doing here. Besides that, what really was interesting that stood out was the energy shew as emitting, it was not normal. She glowed with this strange essence. It didn't belong to a Hollow or another spiritual being. No, it was more something else, though it was also mixed with another. That seemed almost human, but it didn't. These two energies merged together.

Afraid that the girl would be found or spotted, they took her to inside. They had to leave her, but came back soon with some things to clean her up. Slowly they dab the blood away, as they start to cover her back to keep the injury from getting infected. Finally done, wiping their brow they look at the girl. She pretty, she looked like she was in her teens or something. Hoping she would wake up soon, so they could get some sort of information from her, but knew that was going to be awhile. In the meantime, they would keep her here away from others. Protect her. Looking back at her wings that rested on her side, they slowly reach out and gently as they could touch them.

So soft, like a pillow. Was this girl and Angel? If so this was a rare thing. Her wings felt like silk. As they kept touching them, the girl had to feel it as she reacted to it for a second. They move their hand back looking at the girl alertly. But she did not wake up.

Sighing to themselves, they get a wet cloth and dab her forehead to help. Looking at the girl, they realized she would need some clothes. Trying to figure out their size. They made a mental note, getting up they pack up they had brought to help her. Looking at her one more time, they leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Alena, Alena my child are you?"_

_A distant voice calls amongst the gardens, as they look for girl with the royal yellow wings, on a this sunny afternoon. Knowing well she would be out here, the outdoors where her favorite place to be why wouldn't it be for a girl with wings that carried her in the air like an angel. Such a beautiful creature she was, yet to others she would be consider a sort of demon even though she did not have a face like such. But during times like this when many where superstitious, one could not be careful. _

_Blasted, they wondered where the earthly angel girl have gone off too. Known for always having her had up in the clouds, literately. Grateful the home was far in the countryside where others did not come very often, giving the girl the freedom she needed to have. Which was a good thing, but had it's downsides, one is right now, trying to find her. Though she never really went anywhere close to villages or towns, she would elsewhere. Not knowing where she could be, with all this open land. And open skies. How was one to find her. Besides, being outside, she enjoyed being the the study immersed in books or anything that caught her eyes. A strange girl during this era, which was not really consider a norm for any young lady. During this time, ladies where groomed to become proper and subservient, not Alena. They wondered if they gave to much freedom then she needed. _

_By why stop such a strong spirited young lady. Telling her no, always seem out of the question. Even so she still knew when to act like a lady, a combination that many young ladies did not have. One would not want her any other way, then she already was now. Finding her husband we out of the question, not due to her personality, mainly her appearance. She was not ugly, she was breath taking. It was just her difference in appearance. _

_Finding her that one day, a few years ago. Beaten and almost broken. Taking her her in, the child seem to be running away from someone. Who it was, no one knew. _

_"Alena! Child where are you? Alena!"again calling for her. But to no avail she did not return their calls. This young lady was starting to give one a headache. Did she not realize this. Coming to a stop at the edge of the land. Looking left then right. Up and all around. No sign of her at all. Sighing, when an explosion was heard coming from the direction of the home._

In place called the Soul Society, the voluptuous beautiful lieutenant of squad 10. Rangiku Matasumoto. A woman with a short and wavy strawberry blonde like hair, blue eyes, full lips and a beauty mark located under the right side of her in the grab of typical Shinigami, that still flattered her curvaceous figure, while her distinctive figure her large breast hung loose with her garb to allow it to be revealed her ample bosom walked down the Seireitei casually. Trying to find something to do, even though she knew she needed to be doing work.

As she passed two other different squad members she over heard their conversation"Did you hear about that strange energy anomaly?"

"Yeah, I heard about it...a friend of my from Squad 12 told me. It happen two days ago. It had some sort of strange energy readings."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm sure, but I know for a fact that whatever it is, it might have passed through the Soul Society. Do you think it's from Spirit King's Palace?"

"I'm not sure. It felt like though. I wonder if, they found it."

"Beats me, but...one thing is for sure. That energy felt like a Zanapakuto."

"You felt that too. Do you think, they manifested again?"

"No, remember the Captain of the 12th Squad was able to develop a device to never allow that to happen again."

"That's right...I forgot."

Stopping in her tracks, she turns and looks at the two lower position Shinigami. She knew exactly what they where talking about. It has been the hot talk every since two days ago. Some sort of strange energy felt like it entered the Soul Society or left it, or it was large enough for this strange energy reading to be felt by those in the Soul Society. There was a meeting about it just the other day, as her captain while she had to go to one for the lieutenants.

Everyone had been briefed, search parties had been sent out to find where this energy came from. Every well almost everyone squad was on alert just incase they happen to come across it. Not fully caring, but knowing she had to her job. She still keep a sharp out of it. But one thing though, every since that strange energy, she knew her or felt like her Zanpakuto had been acting differently. She was still able to use it's power but it seem waiver between high and low. It seem as if something was draining it. But then would replenish the energy She wasn't the only, others have also been experiencing the different changes in their Zanpakuto.

In deep thought on this, she was not paying attention to who came running right into her. Knocking the two of them down.

Items scattered across the ground"Hey..."Rangiku snaps at the one who hit her.

"Sorry Rangiku"they apologize to her, as they start to gather what scattered on the ground.

Rubbing her arm, she looks at the one who bumped into her. To find, the lieutenant of Squad 6. Renji Abarai. A tall muscular man with brown sharp eyes, beside his long crimson hair that was tied, his most distinctive trait was his many tattoos that ran along his body even some on his self made widows peak that was being covered by a maroon bandana.

Rangiku noticed him picking up what looked like medical of bandages, wipes, a few bottles used to clean out a wound and some gaze with what looked like a sling."What's with all of that, Renji"she inquires, as she stands up.

The crimson haired comes up as he stuffed what he had in arms into a sack that was strapped around his torso. Something that a member from Squad 4 would have. She knew he was not from the squad. He didn't have the requirements nor the patience for it.

Renji looks at her, she could see he was in rush. But to where she didn't know."Umm, nothing really...just needed ummm...some supplies"he fumbles over his words while avoiding her look."Look, I have to go. See ya"he leaves her quickly.

She watches him suspiciously, something wasn't right. Defiantly not with him, just as she was about to follow, a Hell Butterfly came to her. Listening to it, she was summoned by her captain.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose high over the western town of Japan, Karakua Town. Everyone was about doing their daily routine. Down the street of the town over at a pretty well known clinic the, Kurosaki Clinic. Home of a the Kurosaki family, consisting of a family of four. A father and this three children, one teenage boy and two twin pre-teen daughters. One of the daughters, Karin Kurosaki a pre-teen girl with grey eyes like her father, with black just like her father that was tied up in a short ponytail, dressed in school uniform a blue and white sailor fuku.

Looking over her shoulders to make sure no one was around, she opens the medical cabinet in her father's clinic, she quickly stuffs her school back with some items. Only to be startled by her twin sister calling for her to come and eat breakfast.

Karin stammers her return reply to her"C-coming"she yells back. Shutting the cabinet quickly, and locks it. Rushing to the eating area before anyone could come and look for her. Though she regains her calm yet board disposer, fixing herself as she walks in to see the rest of her family already at the table eating breakfast. Though her twin sister Yuzu Kurosaki, who had light brown hair that was shoulder length styled into two pigtails with a strawberry hair clip on the right of her pigtail, with dark soft brown eyes, she like her twin was dressed in her school uniform the same color and style.

Seeing her dark haired twin come she greets her"Good morning Karin, where were you? I've been calling for breakfast."she berets her twin.

"Sorry"Karin tells her as she takes her seat, by her older brother. Ichigo Kurosaki, lean fairly tall muscular young man of 17 going on 18 soon, with brown eyes and peach skin. He was known well from his near-permanent scowl with his eyebrows drawn together, but what really made him standout was orange spiky hair, that he has been ridiculed about for years with sideburns. Dressed in his school uniform grey trousers, a white short and grey blazer. His sidepack slung on the back of his chair. He finished drinking his milk. Pushing his chair away from the table, grabbing hold of his schoolbag.

"Thanks Yuzu"he smirks kindly at his sister, as he takes his leave. Though before he leaves his father calls to him.

"Hey, before you go Ichigo, can you go and check the medical cabinet. And do a quick count on my supplies I keep finding things missing."he tosses his keys to his eldest child.

"...Fine"he grumbles in annoyance, walking towards the clinic

Karin feeling antsy as her brother leaves, quickly she eats her food stuffing her face. Swallowing hard."Well, I'm done too."she drinks her milk in one gulp, slightly slamming the cup down on the table"Well, see ya!"she yells bye to her family.

"W-wait Karin, we have to walk to school together!"Yuzu protest to her, but Karin didn't stop she already bolted out of the door and down the street.

Ichigo came back, tossing the keys back to his father, Isshin Kurosaki a tall muscular man who looked in 40's with black hair like Karin, and brown eyes with thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks, dressed in his doctor attire a white lab over his trousers and casual shirt"There are couple of things missing, mainly just some bandages and gaze and maybe some rubbing alcohol. It looked like maybe a needle and thread."

"Again..."Isshin scratches under his chin, trying to figure out who was stealing medical supplies from the clinic, he crossed off his children.

"..."Ichigo sighs, not wanting to stay any longer since he needed to go to school, saying his good-byes and leaves.

"Ichigo, wait!"Yuzu hurries after him, the orange haired young man stops at the door, his younger sister comes over to him almost tripping over her feet. But he caught her.

"Slow down"

Regain her straight posture she smiles at her big brother"Thanks, is it alright if you can walk me to school?"

He looks at surprised normally her and Karin would walk together"Where's Karin?"he looks passed her back into the house, waiting to see if Karin would be coming soon.

"She left in a hurry this morning. Again!"Yuzu huffs, puffing out her cheeks. Not wanting to think about it, she starts to walk off, Ichigo falls his heated sister. It was quiet with the two of them, that was until Yuzu started ranting on about Karin and her strange behavior"I don't know what has gotten into her, the last few days. She's become secretive lately. she's either leaving earlier now or leaves me after school. She won't tell me a thing. But I know she's hiding something."

Ichigo listens to her, there was truth in her words. His other sister has been acting strangely now. He knew she has been using her gift to kill off hollows. He let her do her thing, not wanting to interfere, even if he did have his Soul Reaper powers back. Something seem a bit different from her, not to mention he felt some strange spiritual residue from her. He knew it did not belong to her at all. Though he wasn't sure what it was.

He had been meaning to talk to her, but decided to let her do her thing. But now Yuzu was starting to worry, and that was the last thing he wanted for her. Being the emotional of the two twins. He felt compelled as big brother to do see what going on with his younger sibling.

"Here I am, thanks Ichigo."Yuzu waves bye to her brother as she hurries off to school. He watches her go onto her school grounds, he waves bye and makes his way to his school.

Looking up, that strange energy he felt around his sister. He felt it just a few days ago. It was so unusual. He knew it wasn't a hollow any other being. But whatever it was, it something he had never felt before. He wondered if the Soul Society had felt it, he also wondered when they would be sending others out here to investigate. But he got nothing, being their substitute he felt as his job that he would just and see it himself. Though he was sure he wasn't the only one who felt it, his other friends who had been on many adventures together felt it. The only issue, as he walked onto his school grounds, was whether that energy was here in the world of the living or back in the Soul Society.


	5. Chapter 5

_In the Soul Society, within the Central 46 Compound the Head Captain Yamamoto Genryusai an elderly man with red eyes, a very long white beard and long eyebrows to match. With many scars on his torso and forehead, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. Due to a battle the Captain only has one arm, dressed in his standard Shinigami uniform, but the size is greatly exaggerated, he wears his haori draped over his back instead of wearing it. While standing he held onto his Zanapakuto which takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff. He stood before Central 46, the government of the Soul Society, which is made up of 46 wise men and woman whos faces where hidden behind plaques with a number on it, as they talk towards the captain.  
><em>

_"This is energy the same energy as before Captain."_

_"Such a taboo, why has this energy been resurfaced?"_

_The Captain stayed quiet, as the members chided him over the most recent anomaly"The energy is still felt everywhere, why has there not been any sign?"_

_"You know very well, something like this was not to be allowed. Where is it?"_

_"You where to rid of this taboo years ago."_

_"Have you even sent out a search team?"_

_"How long will it take for it to be found?"_

_"Do we need to remind you of what happen last time?"_

_"You will put aside your feelings on this matter, find it and bring it here!"_

_"It is deemed unworthy of such life!"_

_"What is your course of action?!"_

_It grew silent within room, though having been in her many times this time felt much different, he felt as if he was being suffocated but he stood firmly as his voice echoed for all to hear._

_"I have informed all the 13 court guards who have done the same to with their respective squads, scouts have been sent out in search of it. In both the Spirit World as well the Human world. If it is back and alive it shall be brought here."_

_Central 46 mummer amongst themselves, before they spoke"Though what of the Captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku? What of his actions on this matter?" They inquire of the Head Captain, who stood silent. _

Captain Kyoraku sat in his office thinking back to that meeting he had with the Head Captain recently. Throughout the whole meeting he listen to him talking, inside he felt his stomach curing. As if knotting itself. He felt sick, the energy he felt was so familiar to him it never left him. He knew what Central 46 was talking about what happen in the past, a part of him he didn't like to think about it. He too was a bit baffled by this sudden appearance of the energy, he was sure that energy was gone.

He was there. He saw it with his bare eyes. A part in his past that still ached to this, no matter how much he drank nor tried to find other things to distract him. He did want everyone on high alert, though not for the reason that Central 46 wanted it. He had his very own, he knew that he would be watched carefully by the others to see his own course of action.

The wind softly blew as he was sure he heard someone calling his name softly. He shots up quickly looking around, but found no one. He goes back to his deep thinking disappointed. The screams he could still hear the screams. They echoed in his mind. If only he could have done something. But did not, he did not have the strength to do so, it was bad enough that he broke a law, and that was his punishment. Not even the old man before him could anything, no matter how close they were. Though an easy going captain. That was something he was not able to forgive his head Captain.

Keeping his fingers crossed that someone from his division would soon come up with some sort of information on the energies whereabouts. Once he found them, he would find a way to compromise with Central 46 to spare them. It was the least he could do.

He couldn't help but smile at how young he was when he first meet them, he just a child. But no one could forget such a meeting, nor such an energy imprint.

Picking up his cup that was filled with sake, he takes a few sips. Placing it back down on his desk. The cup resting on the desk was the only sound that was heard in his office. He wondered where they could be too. It was amazing though how the energy was leaking from both Soul Society and the Human world. Even so he would find it soon. He just knew it. Bringing a smile to the captain's face.

Elsewhere, the fallen winged girl was still out, as they rested. Her savior was tending to her wounds dabbing off the blood having to replace them with newer ones. Still the winged girl had not woken up. It was starting to worry them, she was starting to run a temperature. They knew their wounds where starting to get infected. If they only had healing abilities. They could do more, but didn't. Only little knowledge on how to deal with minor injuries. Cursing themselves for their low level. Once they finished cleaning up the wound, they re-wrap, carefully. They then go and with a wet cloth wipe away the teen girl's sweat to keep her cool as possible. As they did so, the door opens.

Alarming the one inside with the winged girl, they turn quickly afraid to have gotten got, but sighs in relief to see it was the other one who has been helping them. The newcomer comes in, they look down at their knocked out guest. Dumping out a few supplies they where able to get. It was enough to help the gril. Though not for the fever.

At crossroad, they couldn't take her to the hospital or anything. They could only imagine what would happen to her if they did so.

_Inside the girl's mind, you where flying high above the clouds without a care in the world. The fresh air upon your face went through your hair, you loved it. The sun was shining bright. You dive down and come back up opening your wings as the air pushes you back up. Though you are different due to your wings, it didn't matter to you at this moment. You where free, that is until you felt a nasty sting on your back, which you screamed out in pain. You felt it again, and again. The pain was unbearable. The lashes hit you, making you fall out of the sky, as you plummet down to the ground. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Night fell upon the chateau, light was lite within the place. The firewood crackled in the fireplace, and sitting there on the floor infront of it indulged in a good book, you. Twelve year old you sat there reading your book, after a fulfill day, you enjoyed nothing more than to relax and read. Always in the study every evening before dinner and after dinner, there was never a moment you where not in here. If not in here then on the roof looking at the stars gazing upon them location the constellation as best you could. As you have been told you where not like the other girls of time, discarding your physical appearance your hobbies, how you always had your mind up in the air, thinking always thinking always trying to figure things out. Questions always ran through your mind, and what better way to find it than through books. _

_From the doorway, stood your caretaker. His kind elderly eyes look upon you, with such pride and care. Never did it cross his some one as you, he couldn't help but reflect in his eyes when he first came upon you, compared to that day and as of now. You had grown so much in his eyes. Though you lived away from the eyes of others not to have any sort of normal childhood, not to know what it was like to have those your age to play with, never to form those bonds. The only ones whom you had ever known besides your harsh past, was him, and just a very, very small handful of staff here. A total of just five people, in your life to ever show you kindness, and form some sort of bonds with. Though all of them where much older than you, it did not seem to bother you one bit. But he knew you would never say anything about it, he was well aware of the fact you would fly off and spy upon the outside world as you started to call it.  
><em>

_He knew that was why you immerse yourself in books mostly, it was a way for you to understand what was happening and going on. Giving you a much higher intellect than most of your age and adding your imagination to it made it formidable and interesting. He couldn't be more prouder of you, the little angel of his eyes. Though he pondered as to what had happen in you life before you where found by him. Pushing that behind, seeing it was a not a topic that a good subject for you. _

_Feeling eyes on you, your bright scarlet eyes look up, at your caretaker. A bright smile comes across your lips, he smiles back at you as well. _

_"Papa."you call to him._

"...Papa"you mumble to yourself, while still out"...Papa..."

Over in Karakara Town, the spiky orange hair teen Ichigo had just finished school waving by to his friends he walks home alone. It's not that he wouldn't mind the company, it was something else. It was nothing serious, just wanted to walk by himself. Looking up at the late afternoon sky, the clouds float over him and others, as birds fly the same ole' thing. Turning his eyes back down, his scowl in place as always, he gives off a board vibe. Though he enjoyed this moment of peace, he would like to know is anything was happening. He had not gotten anything from the Soul Society lately, things much be doing just fine over there. Still he did wish for something to happen, not even any signs of Hollows which was weird. The only weird thing though was still that strange spiritual pressure he still slightly felt. Though it was slowly dimming away, it still left its trace behind.

Though he had tried to find out and locate it, he had no luck whatsoever, it was strange to him. Maybe he thought the Soul Society took care of it already, and they just didn't full clean up their mess.

Scratching the back of his head lazily, he yawns. His cellphone rings, digging in his pocket, he takes it out."...Hello?"he answers.

Only to move his ear away from the yelling of his boss on the other end berating him as to why he was not at work. Much to the annoyance of the orange haired teen, he just kept the phone away from his ear until she had finished blowing off steam. While he waited, he was sure he what looked like his younger sister Karin out of the corner of his eye. Turning to fully look, that person was not there anymore.

"...Karin..."he say to himself, thinking about how she has been acting lately and what Yuzu his other sister has told him about how she has been behaving. He was starting to wonder as well, she has been acting a little bit sneakier than before. His thoughts on his sister where cut short by his boss who yelled at him if he was listing. He lashes out at her"Yeah...I heard you!"

With that he hangs up his phone, trying not to break since his dad would make him pay for another one. Tucking his phone back away in his pocket, he scans the area again for any sign of what looked like Karin. Nothing, so he continued to walk the way he started, only to have someone call to him. A familiar voice, he stops in his tracks turning around.

Elsewhere, the door to where you had been put to rest opens, the person comes in they place the back of their hand on the forehead, sighing in relief your fever had at last broke. That was a good sign they knew it. Looking at you battered back, they see the blood still seeped through. Placing their medical items they had brought with them, they put on some gloves and start to take off your older ones, they take a bottle of liquid pouring it on a cloth and start to dab on your back, making you flinch. Startling them, as they stop. Looking at you to see if you would wake up which they hoped would be soon. But only your face showed the pain from the cleansing solution. Looking at you before they start back up, they proceed. After the wiped down your injury using the clean bandages the had, and wrap up your back placing the medical gaze pads on with the gaze itself to keep it secure.

Seeing your wound was cleaned, and you had not woke up yet. They get up wishing a good rest as they leave.


	7. Chapter 7

_Little Shunsui Kyoraku, a young boy with short and messy hair dressed in a flower kimono nonchalantly walked outside in the gardens of his family's manor, servants passed him greeting him respectfully. He didn't respond back, it wasn't because he felt he was better than them due to his class status, far from it. He just had other things on his mind. Like school, being forced to attend Shinigami Academy against his will. His parents felt he needed too. So he went, though did not pay much attention to the academic part preferring to goof off or find other things. Placing his hands behind his head, he lazily looks around when he tripped over something._

_Rubbing his head he gets up turning around to see what he tripped over, and to find a foot sticking out of the bushes. Scrambling he goes over to the foot, seeing that it was a body, wasting no time he grabs hold of it and pulls them out. He was thankful they where light. Once he had the body out all the way, he was surprised to see who the foot belonged to. _

_It was girl, she had dark skin that seem to shimmer or it could just be the light, thick light brown curly twirly hair that was a bit messy though it was clipped up by a beautiful broach it had to be from the bushes, she was dressed pretty exquisite sea green kimono or some sort of dress with silver trimming, though strange he found her here, what was really strange was the yellow luminous transparent wings on her back. Light red blush rushed across the young boy's face, she was beautiful, he wondered if she was an angel or something. She sure looked like it. _

_Wondering how she manged to get into the backyard, he soon realized she was knocked out. She was hurt, seeing the bruise on her forehead. Snapping out his infatuation of this strange girl. He scoops her up in his arms, she moans just a bit in slight pain. Looking around wondering if anyone might hop over and claim her, not seeing anyone he waste no time and hurries to take the fallen angel inside. _

Over at the Squad 8 barracks, a visitor came, Captain Ukitake of Squad 13 a tall man with long white hair, black eyebrows and brown eyes with a somewhat emaciated appearance due to his illness, dressed in the formal attire of a captain. Walked along the grounds of Squad 8. Others greeted him respectfully, as he did the same back. Knowing where he needed to, he heads to office of his best friend, Captain Kyoraku.

Coming to his office he knocks on the door only to find it open and him sitting there. Looking at his friend, who he could tell was in deep thought, no doubt over the current event. Jushiro couldn't help but sympathize with his best friend. He remember the day as well, though he wished it to be a dream as well. Never had seen someone the way his friend was many many years ago. He was a different man, compared to now though he still retain the his other qualities, what Jushiro knew was how he had changed then. How much better his friend was, how much happier.

And it was all taken away, Jushiro knew what was going through his mind, it went through his own mind a few times as well. Questions ran through that he himself wanted to know. But not as much as Shunsui.

Clearing his throat to get his friend's attention who turns around to him,with a friendly smile on his face Jushiro goes in, shutting the door.

"Well hello Shunsei, I thought thought I might find you here."he walks over and takes a seat across from his friend.

Shunsui smiles mildly at him"Well, this is a surprise. You came all the way over here for little ol'me?"

Jushiro nods his head chuckling lightly at his friend's attempt to lighten the mood, but it didn't last long. Shunsui's smile faded back to his long sadden expression. Though he tried to force himself to smile but it was not working.

"...How are you holding up?"Jushiro asks, trying not to over do it just yet.

"...I would be lying if I said I was alright wouldn't I?"he asks rhetorically looking at his white hair friend"I'm sure you are fully aware as to how I am doing...I'm sure mostly everyone is aware...I mean by Old Man Yama and Captain Unohana."

"We are."

"Remember...remember how she could always tell...and...how she would..."Shunsui's voice drops heavy with sadness. Jushiro reaches out with a comfort touch only for Shunsui to come back up."I can still hear her voice from time to time, but now it's getting stronger...I know it has to be because I hope she is back."he looks at his friend"Don't you?"

Jushiro nods his head in agreement"I do too, but even if she where to be back. We have orders."

"I know...how can I forget..."

Looking closely at his friend, Jushiro knew he was formalizing a plan in his mind. He would not tell him what it was, but knew it was there. He himself couldn't help but think about her as well. The day Shunsui told him what he found, and the many times she would accompany them or greet them either when they finished class always waiting at the door or over at Shunsui's manor. Though of course she would always have to wear a cloak over her to hide her wings. Just thinking about her smile and her bright scarlet eyes which always went bright when she smiled or thought of some cunning plan, but they became brighter in their presence but more so to Shunsui. A soft sigh escapes his lips"...Yeah"he agrees with him.

Both men remain quiet thinking of their past, both smiling about it. Shunsui breaks the silence between them both as he looks out his window"...Kinda wish she was here right now...can you just imagine what she would say?"

"I can."Jushiro looks out the corner of his eyes to see a pink flower on the corner of the desk, he hadn't seen that flower in years. A smile comes to his face, looking back at his friend. He could see that there was a slight bit of hope and happiness in best friend's eyes that was slowly growing, Jushiro hoped too that maybe she came back, maybe this time the two of them could do something about it try to fight on her behalf. It was the least he could do for her and Shunsui.

_Class had ended for everyone at the Academy, everyone piles out, in the front of the school a young dark skin that seem to shimmer in the light woman in her teens dressed in formal light powder pink kimono draped in a brown cloak with dark pink edges with long curly twirly light brown hair in two low pig tails that rested on her shoulders with strands of hair that formed her bangs holding a basket, her bright scarlet eyes looked around for two familiar faces she had come to known as her friends. She didn't see them, she was sure they would be done, school had just gotten out. Looking hastily around for them, trying not to bump into the others. She didn't find them. Her eyes drop only for them to be covered by two hands. _

_"..."she feels the hands trying to figure out who it was, only for her to hear a deep soft chuckle. She knew who it was."Shun-Shun..."she guess. The hands came off, as she turns around to find the two she was looking for. Jushiro Ukitake with his short white hair, and Shunsui Kyroraku the one who had found her, and family that has allowed her to live with them. Her dear and close friend. She smiles at them happy to see them."I wondering where you two where...come let's have a picnic."she holds up the basket she had._

_"Sounds like fun"Jushiro agrees but he had to sadly decline"I would love too, but I've get to home. See you later you two."he tells them waving bye as he ran off. Leaving his two friends._

_Shunsui shrugs his shoulders as he looks at her,she looks up at him"Guess we'll have it together."he smirks at her._

_"As long as we have one, that's all that matters. Come on..."she grabs hold of his hand as she runs off"I know just the place."_

_Shunsui allowed her to lead, he looks at her from behind, she always had a smile on her face always. She giggles he knew she was thinking of something funny in her mind that only she would know about. A smile comes to his face, as he lets her take him to where she wanted to go, he didn't mind following. Not at all._


	8. Chapter 8

_Morning hadn't come just yet, the sun was barely rising up to spread its illuminating rays of light. The scent of the morning dew could be smelt all over the grounds, you stood there dressed in your nightgown, only 13 on one of the balconies as you just looked ahead waiting for the sun to come up. Your glazed bright scarlet eyes look out as if looking into a empty abyss. Your hair slowly blew in the gentle breeze, it didn't bother you at all. Everything was so quiet in the morning besides the sounds of the rustling of the leaves that moved, looking at the rising sun. While the sky was still night, very little light came through. It was always strange to you, how it both night and day. _

_It always seem like the sun was struck in the middle deciding whether or not to come up and bring light to the world. So confusing, you mind had so many question, not of the sun's choice but of you. You wondered greatly. In the mornings you would get up early to just think, and think. It wasn't on what you read, no. Yourself, it was always on yourself. As the sun rose, birds would wake up and fly about, you could easily join them. But what it was that got to you was their freedom. You had it as well, but not as much as they did. But that was never it, it was something else. You where sure that others went through it, you caretaker, your father in a sense told you everyone went through it. _

_What where you? Why where you different than others, why was it you where born this way? Who or what did you belong too? These questions always came to mind. Who made you? Did you have a mother? Did you have a father? Though you where grateful for living in a place such as this and not on the streets, and very thankful not to leave how you had before coming here, still you wondered._

_It caused you a sense of pain, but you did your best to hide it. Deep in thought you where not aware of someone coming behind you. Until you felt their hand on your shoulder. You jerk a bit, startled turning around and find your "father" standing there he smiles at you tenderly. His soft brown eyes gleam at you. Making you smile, but it faded. He knew you had so many questions about your existence. Something he could not ever really explain to you. _

_He brings you into a hug, though he had an elderly frame, it was still tight and warm. Hugging him back as well, you inhaled his scent. He always smelt like mixture between books and chocolate. Never sure how that was possible, but you like it. It was so soothing. He places a hand on the top of your head, as he pats you gently. _

_"...Papa..."you hug him tighter, as you smile on him. He couldn't help but smile back at you, bring your head up to look at him and release your grip upon him."Good morning."_

_"Good morning, Alena."his voice was so old and soft. It always made you smile whenever you heard it. He smiles at you. Then looks up, you turn around and look back at the sun, it had lite up the sky more. Morning was coming, which couldn't make you happier._

_"..."your mind went back into it's deep thought. The birds started to wake up as they sing their morning song, a few come over to you. You hold out a finger as one lands on it, softly you smile at it. It was a little sparrow, moving here and there bouncing on your finger. As it tweeted to you, which you hummed back to it. With one more tweet it flies off in a hurry."Have a wonderful day little ones."you wave bye to it. _

_Your father looks at the two birds as well, then back at you. Your eyes never seem to have left the two birds even they where out of sight. Next thing your wings open up and he knew you would follow them. As they start to flap, and push you off the ground, such a daring young girl you where. Though one would prefer to call you wild, but that was far from the truth. It was just how you where, looking as you took into the sky. He had to admit he did envy you for your wonderful blessing. Being able to fly, most would love that, besides that gift it was other blessings you had. _

_Being able to see past what was infront of you, and understand what others would prefer to be left alone. And your gift that he felt should be protected no matter what. Having seeing you do it a few times before. Surely he was able to put two and two together, your personality had to relate to such a gift or power. Never was there a name for it, but it made you shine like light itself. _

_No longer where you in his sight of vision, you had flown off to who knows where, but he knew you would be back for breakfast, always back on time never had you been late. _

_Over with you, you flew across the countryside, nothing was new in your eyes. But you still manged to find something. Dropping down, you land among the trees. Just to give your wings a bit of a break, they folded against you, as you walked barefooted in delight. All the sorrows you felt went away. Giggling to yourself as you kicked up the changing color of leaves. Walking through, using your wings to push you up just to stand upon the branches of the trees. So unruly many would say, but it did not matter. Hoping from branch to the other, you look up at the piercing light through the leaves of the trees. Humming to yourself a tune you had come to some how remember in some strange way. It was a pleasant melody, it made you feel much better. Never did you find or figure out the words. That was alright. As you jump to the next branch only to stop in fright, hearing voices of others. _

_Dang. Staying still, you knew you could not be seen, it was rule. But your curiosity took over, moving closer to the voice, coming to find family. The children where playing a game, while the parents where tending to their food. You just watch in awe as you see this. It was such a lovely sight. Sitting down, hidden you where sure, you just watch them._

Your wing twitches, just a bit. A slight sharp pain went through, causing you to awaken. Your vision was blurry, everything seem hazy. The same wing moves again, sending another sharp pain through you, you slightly wheal out in pain just bit. But this was nothing really. Your back stiff and heavy, your whole body felt heavy as if you had not moved in months it seemed. Trying to think about what happen last, only to see and remember the wound some whip crackling hitting you. Making you jerk as if it was still doing. Which caused you pain from your back.

"...Mmmmm..."you rest your hand on your back, when you felt something soft over it. That wasn't there before, you where sure of it, this started to become a bit alarming to you. Mustering up the strength you had, you force yourself to move and get up, it seem to take awhile. But you did it. Using your arms to support you, as you sat up sideways. Still feeling weak. Trying your best to keep your pain noises at bay.

Feeling again on your back, the softness. So your back became injured during the last time. Your hand trailed to your wings that seem to be throbbing the most. Feeling them, you felt something out of place. Broken, they where broken. Or maybe sprained, you couldn't really tell. Trying to move them only caused you pain.

Your vision still blurry, but you could tell you where in a dark room. Or in some sense of dark. Feeling around, you felt a blanket was over you, and a pillow it seemed. Someone was helping you, they where tending to you, since you had been out. But how long have you been? Days? Months? Years? Which you hoped not years.

Feeling around, it felt like wood or something close to it. The scent was not the chateau, this was not your home. But then again, you never got a chance to go back to it after what happen. Your head drops in sadness just thinking about it, thinking about everyone there at your home.

Again you feel around for something you could use to help you stand up more, you needed to go, you needed to move, you couldn't stay here. As you feel around, your hand hits something, which falls over and hits you in the head, then onto the floor. Rubbing your head, you feel for the item, and find it. It felt wooden pole, standing it up straight, pushing yourself up. Blocking out the pain, throwing off the cover. You stand. Using your newly found walking stick as well your feet to help guide you.

Stumbling a few times, it didn't matter. Though you wished to thank the one who had been helping you, you could not. Reaching out your hand to feel, you find the door. Moving your hand down onto the doorknob, or something. Pushing it open, only for it to not move. You didn't have time, using your shoulder and again blocking out the pain, you break it down. Only to fall down yourself, hitting the ground sent a huge amount of pain through you. Causing you scream in pain, which scared the birds as they flew away.

Not able to move at all, even if you tired. So you just laid there. Until the sound of running footsteps came, along with a gasp. Whoever it was quickly goes to your aid, they say something to you, but you could barely make it out. Next thing you felt someone pick you up, as they took you back inside. You were not sure if this was your savior or not. But whoever it was, started to tend to you. Still low on energy, you mumble a thank you to them along with something else, as you started to drift off, into nothingness. Calling for your papa.


	9. Chapter 9

_Young Shunsui ran down the halls of his family's manor looking frantically for her, weaving in and out of the workers who just watched the young boy making them smile as they continued with their duties. Looking left and right for her, Shunsui didn't see her at all. He was sure that she would have been in the garden she always was in there, one of her many favorite places to go. But she wasn't, his little feet pounded harder and harder on the wooden floors, turning the corner he slides but regains himself quickly. _

_He just hoped they she didn't leave the manor, he remember time and time again telling her not too. Even his family for fear of what might happen, even though there have been some with different physical attributes that he's seen, he was sure no one though had seen someone like her. So in order to keep her safe they gave her a rule not to ever leave the manor unless she was attended by someone, but she in a since a free spirit type in a way he came figure it out. It had to due with her wings he was sure, which had been fully healed. _

_"Eve!Eve!"he yells for her, his voice trailed down the halls, there as no response at all from her. Now he knew he had to find her, she normally would come if her name was called. Opening almost everyone room in the manor, only to find it empty of her. He calls again for her, but still nothing. Making his way back outside, he yells for her again."Eve! Eve! Ev-"_

_"Shunsui?"a perky cute voice calls to him, making the young boy stop yelling. Turning around he finds her sitting on the roof of the manor looking at him with a confused look as to why he was yelling her name."Shunsui, why are you calling my name?"she asks him, standing up she spreads her glorious which with light illuminated them more, she jumps off the roof and glides down with the help of her wind current, she lands just a few inches infront of him, dressed in a light pink kimono with a flower of the same color that was rested in the right corner of her hair, she would always wear flowers in her hair, which she seem to keep up in a bun.  
><em>

_Eve looked at her out breath friend she arches an eyebrow at him, her bright scarlet eyes blink at him when she started to burst out laughing. Making young Shunsui look at her dumbfounded not sure what was so funny, but she was laughing for reason. Though he was upset at her for her action, he couldn't help but smile at her warmly, shaking his head. He couldn't blame her for being who she was, Eve was just like that always in her own world doing her own thing. So his anger for her always seem to vanish whenever he became upset when she did something. _

_"Shunsui, I come with me."she tells him, grabbing holding of her friend's hand. Before he had time to say anything she pushes herself up and even though he was a bit heavier than her, she manged to bring him up ontop of the roof despite the struggle. Panting she regains her smile, Shunsui just looks at her. Eve goes and points to a tree, Shunsui looks at the tree. He didn't see anything but a tree. Looking at her strangely."Watch..."she tells him, she puckers her lips together and starts to whistle a harmonious tone. He looks at her in slight awe, she saw him and points back to the tree, which he looks. Next thing a few he saw a little rustle in the tree leaves. As Eve kept whistling the ruffle became more and more. Until something popped out and flew right the two children. Shunsui slightly yelps as he tries to swat it away. Which he received a laugh from Eve._

_He looks at her as she tried her best to contain her laughter of him. Making him grunt, he as about to say something when he noticed something perched on her shoulders it looked like a bird but there was something different about it. It had a hollow mask on, knowing what he knew about them. He reacts quickly to it._

_"Eve! What are you doing! Move!"he lunges towards the creature, who started to screech back at him, but Eve stops him as she protectively shields the creature from him. Making Shunsui look at her a bit confused. _

_She lashes out at him in defense of the creature she was protecting"Shunsui what are you doing?"she demanded from him. _

_"...Eve that thing is a hollow! What are you doing with something like that!"he points at the creature that screeches at him. _

_"So..."she tells him, as she looks tenderly at the bird like hollow that was no bigger than real bird. She then turns and looks back at her friend angrily."It's my new friend. So don't hurt it."she tells him. _

_Shunsui was strucken back by the words she just used about the hollow, a friend? He was sure she lost it now. But from the look she gave him, he could tell she was dead serious about this. Going against his normal judgement, he calms down for the sake of her to hear her out. Seeing this, she slowly calms down she still looked at him cautiously. He puts up his hands gesturing that he was not going to do anything. Looking him over once more._

_"It's a friend?"he asks her calmly. While suppressing his normal urges._

_She nods her head. Looking back the creature as she pets it affectionately, she returns her look to Shunsui, she gives him pleading eyes."I know you don't like hollows, but...Shunsui...not everything is bad...if it has life...then it's bound to be good. Please...don't tell others."she pleads with him, Shunsui kept looking at the creature eyeing it, he scuffs at it. _

_Looking back at Eve, just as he was about to say something only to be stopped by how she looked at him. She looked so determined yet at the sametime complete effected by her affections for the creature. He noticed she was starting to cry just a bit. Her grip on the hollow had gotten tighter. He couldn't help but think back to when he found her, it was almost the same look he gave his family when he told them about. His heart went out to her, he smiles softly at her. _

_"Alright."he agrees. Hearing him say those words, made Eve smile. She runs and hugs Shunsui almost knocking him over, the hollow screeches just a bit. Making the two children just laugh. _

Over in Karakura Town, night had came. At the Kurosaki clinic the family was home, Yuzu was busy making dinner, while their father was in his clinic, Ichigo stood infront his sister's room door. He knocks on it. Calling for Karin. He waited a bit before she opened it. He smiles down at her, she looks at him.

"Yes?"she asks.

"Hey, Karin...look is everything ok?"he got straight to the point.

She looks at him wondering what he meant."Yeah...why wouldn't it be?"

Ichigo searches her face for any sort of sign she might be hiding something. But he didn't see anything."Well...Yuzu is saying you don't walk with her anymore that much to school, also you leave her when school goes out. And some people had told me they've seen you running through the park. So what's going on?"

Karin did her best to keep her face straight, but Ichigo could see it twinge just a bit. Looking at her older brother she smiles at him."Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all."she tells him trying to brush it off. Looking over shoulder back at her desk"Look I've got to finish my homework."she tells him, going back into her room shutting the door.

Ichigo glares at the door, he knew his sister was hiding something. Seeing she wasn't going to say anything he made it up in his mind he would find. Inside Karin's room, she stayed quiet as listen to her brother's footsteps leave her door. She sighs to herself, that was close. Making her way back to her desk, she sits back down. Picking up her pencil she taps it on her desk.

In the Soul Society, Renji was squad 4 collecting medical supplies yet again. Thanking them, he makes his leave. Using his flash step to leave making sure no one else saw him. As he ran across the Seireitei, holding onto the medical supplies firmly. When someone called to him, making him stop right ontop of a the wall. Turning around he finds Rangiku smiles flashes him a friendly smile. As she happily goes over to him.

Renji stands to her."Hey Renji, where you off too?"she asks him.

Renji adverts his eyes from her, scratching the back of his head."...No where."he tells her.

She looks at him, she could tell he was lying about something but just played it off."Oh, ok...so what's with all that medical supplies?"she points to it.

He looks at it, then back to her."Oh, just umm low on some supplies for Squad six. So I just thought I should pick them up. Going on a mission. Yeah something like that."He still didn't look at her, but she could tell he was antic about something. He finally turns to her"Look, I've got to go."he tells her, as he turns away from her and just as he was to use Flash Step. She uses her own and ends up infront of her, she looks at him seriously. He could see she was not going to budge. Her sharp eyes on him. He froze.

"Renji...what is it?"she demands from him. Her voice was just as firm as her glare on him.

Renji narrows his eyes at her, but could see she was not going to be pushed aside. Seeing he was not going to win this, he sighs."You just can't say anything...come on."he tells her as he uses flash step, she uses it too and follows him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merry music was being played outside in the back of the manor, you, along with the staff of the manor as well your father where enjoying a merry dance. For it was your birthday, a day of celebration, you had turn 14. Though not really your birthday, it was as your father told you, the day he found you. As the cook played their fiddle, you danced with your father, a bright smile on your face, while his wrinkle faced smiled as well. Switching hands your father spins you around a few times, your light blue gown spun with you. Laughter's and cheers where heard everywhere, though only a few lived in the manor, it felt like others where present. Your dance steps to the music where right on queue. Even if you did not interact with others, your father still felt you should know how to dance properly. You learned all the dances that a young lady should know, you enjoyed them very much, from merry to ballroom dance, the more elegant dances used should you ever been invited to a royal ball, which would not happen. Still, you enjoyed the dance lessons that your father provided to you. _

_Switching partners you dance with the house maid a sturdy woman, a bit thin she had a kind mid-age face, she brown thin hair was always kept in a tight bun, but today she wore it down for you, both of you dip down for eachother laughing with pleasure. She picked up her skirt while you picked up your dress and you both danced round and round. She passes you off the gardener, who was young man. He had slight feminine like features he had a very strong built. His muscles could be seen, which in a way made him handsome, he almost had the same skin tone as you, but was a few shades darker, he had dark tight curly hair that felt like wool. But he had deepest caring dark brown eyes you had ever seen. He smiles at you, bowing to you like a gentleman. Coming up, he takes you in his arms and starts to swing you around. Everyone was clapping and enjoying their time, your birthday was very important to everyone. As they where to you. Nothing matter more to them, than to see you smile. _

_They showered you with so much affection, which you always appreciated from them. As the Gardener throws you up in the air, he catches you in his arms, gently. You hug him tightly laughing, as he deeply laughs with you hugging you. Placing you back down, you grab your dress like a gypsy woman, you had seen your books, kicking off your shoes getting into the music you start to dance like the woman or women you had seen when you spied on those in the forest, you loved their style of fact you just loved dancing in general. The way the Gypsy woman danced, it was rhythmic, you felt it really went with your personality in a way. Everyone agreed, when first saw you dance like this. You where surprised when you where able to get the steps right, with adding a bit of your own. Your father would tell you, how you must have gotten it from your mother. A gift you thanked your absent mother for. _

_But that didn't matter right now, all that did was your free and merry time. As the others clap their hands as you took the attention with your dance. A bright smile on your face, you loved this day praying it would never end._

_Only for the sound of crackling of a whip followed by the screams and screeches of others, everything went blood red. As you screamed in pain._

Your arm twitches, as you mumble under your breath to yourself. When your eyes shoot wide open. As your scarlet orbs widen in cold fear. You push yourself up, quickly only to give yourself whiplash, that you lost your balance stumbling to the floor right onto your back, causing you to scream out in agonizing pain. Your screams kept continuing.

You couldn't move, you felt yourself paralyzed, the image and sound of sharp crackling whip played in your mind over and over again, nothing but blood splattering everywhere was all your closed eyes could see. Putting your hands up in a defense as if trying to protect yourself from what you felt was an attacker. Not realizing your mind was playing tricks on you, you just kept screaming and screaming. You screamed out in French. While you screamed, you did not hear someone come in as they came running over to you. They grab hold of your arms, as they try to calm you down.

But you where still lost in your own mental prison, whoever held onto you, you took as something else. Assuming they had to be that "other person". Your screams become more vibrant than before. The one hold onto you, in hopes of calming you down got thrown across by you, but that didn't matter to them, as they get up and go back over to you. This time being more careful, as they gently place their hand back upon you.

They call to you again, when you felt the embrace of someone hugging you. It was a tight one, this feeling was not of the "other person". Finally sensing the different, your mind realized this. You start to calm down slowly. As you did so, the one hugging you did not let you go, they could feel your heart beat slowly start to slow down. Still they did not get off, until they felt you fully calm down. Once they felt it was alright, they push themselves off of you. Looking down to you. They sigh to themselves, glad you where alright. Looking back you, they realized your eyes that where halfway open looked right at them.

You where awake!

Filled with happiness to see you up, they smile at you. Your vision was blurry just a bit as you look upon the one sitting over you. Just barely you where able to make out who they where. They started to talk to you excitedly, tiredly you blink a few times. Before you close your eyes, then open again, to allow your vision to become come clear. As your vision started to focus, you come to see who your caretaker was.


	11. Chapter 11

_"What is this desolated place home?"Eve asks her little hollow bird that had slightly grown in size, while it perched on her shoulder. Her eyes look around at endless white desert that seem to go on for miles and miles. Even the night sky seem unchanging there where tree-like objects that came from the ground, dunes could be seen, littered with boulders as well a white moon in the sky. This place felt cold for a desert. Looking around, she saw no life at all, it scared the young 11 year old. She didn't mean to come here, it was by accident. But her hollow friend seem very excited, to be here as if it was its home. That is flew from its perched upon her shoulder and soared in the sky above her. _

_Eve couldn't help but smile at how happy her pet was, she knew it didn't fit well in home with her friend Shunsui the Soul Society. Having to keep it hidden for a year, which she was amazed that it was not discovered. Within that time she had bonded with it, giving it the name Angel. Though Shunui was against the idea of her keeping it, he could not tell her no, and helped to keep it hidden. _

_As Eve watched Angel soar around and around, she could not help but to join her friend. Spreading her wings out she pushes off into the sky and flies to him. With a bird's eye view she still nothing but white desert going across this strange land. Though wanting to go back home, her curiosity got the better of her. Something she was known for doing greatly that did lead her to getting a scolding. Thinking of what Shunsui would say to her if he was present, but he wasn't so she could explore to satisfy her curiosity till it was full._

_Looking at her companion"You seem to know more about this place than I do. Shall we explore it together? You're home?"she asks, Angel looks her and screeches agreeing with her. A thrilled smile comes to the 11 year olds face."Great. Let's go."she takes off quickly, with Angel following close by. Her scarlet eyes widen at everything around, this new discovery was amazing. Though she didn't see sign of life it didn't really matter to her, so it was alright."If only Shunsui could be here."she thinks about it. _

_As she looked around, something caught her ears. It sounded like an aggressive battle as howling and deathly roars where heard. Eve stops her flying, fear rushed over her just hearing the sound. But Angel flew right pass."A-Angel!"she yells to her friend, but Angel did not stop. Not wanting her friend to get hurt, she had not choice and flew right after. _

_Angel reached the area, Eve came just a few seconds after. Grabbing hold of Angel, tightly glad that her dear friend wasn't hurt. But something was not right, Angel seem different as some sort of instinct took over wiggling out her grasp the hollow bird dived right into the battle. Eve calls did not bring it back. Afraid for her friend, Eve was about to dive into it. Only to get pushed back the force from the two large creatures. Knocking her the sand. Getting up quickly covered in sand, Eve looks onward, one of the creatures looked like some sort of large reptile, while the other like some sort of large brown cat. With some sort of golden like cat mask, it was battling the other creature. Eve yelps as she moves out the way just in time as their fight came her way. Going into the skies she looks around for her friend frantically calling out for it.  
><em>

_When she hears its screech, looking quickly she sees it as it hit back by the reptile. Diving down quickly she catches her friend. Holding on tightly to them. As it laid in her arms injured. Holding back her tears, she looks at the fight. The reptile one was over powering the large brown cat. As it got pinned down hard. Placing her friend down, she hurries and races to aid the creature. _

_Just as the other creature went to go in for the kill."No!"Eve jumps in the middle as she emits some sort of blinding light which covered both her and the large cat. The creature wells in pain, before it faded away. Calming down, the light returns back to the little girl, who had never used so much before, exhausted. She falls down to her knees. _

_Unware as the large cat like creature rises behind three to four times her size as it stood brooding over the this girl that just came an its life. Growling at this new guest within this harsh lands, a meal at the ready. As the large opens its mouth ready to devour its prey only for Eve to turn around. To the creature still exhausted, she smiles at it. _

_"...Guess we...sh-showed it..."Eve passes out, still with a smile on, prompting the predator to stop from its natural instincts and think. Mouth wide open to take a the kill. What was stopping it? Hearing the the threatening screech, the predator turns to see Angel looking deadly at them. It was hollow defending...a human...no not a human...nor hollow this passedout girl was different her energy was different. _

_Feeling something soft, Eve slowly wakes up, as she looks to find herself resting on the large hollow brown cat. Who was sleeping, Eve was surprised by this, but smiles, as she moves. Waking her protector. Who looks at her. Eve smiles at it._

_"Thank you..."she tells it. Only to have silence returned, but that was alright. Eve sits herself up comfortably as if she was with an old friend. Angel screeches as her friend comes and nuzzle the girl happy to have her well."Awww, thank you Angel."she pets her friend. _

_The cat looks at the bond between the two, still wondering why it saved this girl...or thing."Do you have a name?"Eve asks. _

_The cat looks at her...this girl sure like to talk to strangers. Turning its head away hoping the girl would stop but it did not help."My name is Eve, and this is Angel...my best friend. Angel is like you though smaller...so what is your name?"Eve asks again._

_"...I don't have one."the cat responds. _

_"You don't...why?"she asks._

_"I just don't..."the cat hisses back, clearly irritated. _

_"..."A smile comes to Eve's face."Then I will give you one."_

_This startled the cat, as she looks at the girl in bewilderment. Eve nods her head."Yes you need a name..."she looks around but nothing gave her a good name, soo she thinks when she got it."I know...since you felt like killing me...but it changed...like a rose...that's it I have your name!" she tells the large cat excitedly.  
><em>

_"...And what is it?"the cat asks, as Eve gives her the cutes cheeky smile._

Ranguki was in shock at who she was looking at, she couldn't believe Renji along with Momo, who was not present had found. Sure they had issues during the battle with Azien. She was sure she wouldn't see them again. Looking at the body that laided there eyes closed.

"Mila Rose..."Ranguki.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here..."a drink in some sort of metal cylinder like container, it had strange bright child like drawings on it was given to you, you thank them with a nod. Looking at it this was not like any sort of drink you had before. But you did not want to be rude, so you try to figure out a way to drink. Seeing this, they take it from you and open it for you.

"Merci."you tell them, as you look at the new hole that was made, which you where able to tell that was where you would drink from. Once the liquid touched your tongue it fizzled, as the extra air caused you to cough spiting and spilling it.

"Sorry...here."your caretaker quickly gives you a napkin. Which you take it thanking them again. Once done with your coughing, you look at the person who had be caring for you ever since you where out. They surprised you, it was a young teen girl. With dark grey eyes and black hair that she had in short ponytail. Dressed in yellow strange shirt with what looked like a skirt but it was much shorter and dark tights that those in the theater would wear. It was something strange for a female to wear. Though you had seen or pretty much heard of certain women where such inappropriate clothing. Due to their profession, surely this young girl was not in it. She could see you looking at her attire. She smiles at you."These are my clothes...sorry I forgot to introduce myself...my name is Karin Kurosaki."she introduces herself to you.

* * *

><p>Landing in the air as if on the ground, dressed now in his shimigami attire with his broad sword strapped to his back scanning the area around him for any sort of sign of his sister, Ichigo knew she went off early this Saturday morning. Something he knew was not like her at all. Though he did his best to play it off, he watched her closely her every movement as much as he could. She was hiding something from everyone but mainly him. Being the overprotective brother that he was, even though he was aware she could handle herself he still felt the need to protect her. Thinking back to Yuzu had said to him about Karin's strange behavior she would wake up quickly clamming she was headed for soccer but yet she never dressed the part, stuff food and drinks in her bag enough for more than one, saying it was for her friends, as well one time Yuzu said she noticed a few of the blankets as well two pillows where missing. Right then Ichigo knew Karin was taking things from the house as well the clinic. He didn't know why, but he was going to find out anyway.<p>

Trying to sense her spiritual presence in any sort of way, he couldn't. So he left that area, making his way to the soccer field she was known for playing but he didn't find her there like she claimed to be at. So she lied, nothing really new to him, but now it was. What was it that she was lying about? And was it that she could not tell him? Didn't she trust him enough? These question hurt the orange haired teen in the lack of distrust his sister had with her secret. Probably, this was how Yuzu was feeling with Karin always running off and not telling her anything. Trying to think of another area when it clicked, the park.

He saw her running through it as well he heard others tell him he saw his sister running through. Wasting no time he hastily makes his way over there. Landing on the ground luckily people who could not see him, went straight through his spirit form. Making more easier for him to look for Karin. But at the sametime he wished he was back in his physical form at least then he could ask one of them if they had seen his sister at all. But his body was elsewhere. Walking among the others looking here and there for signs of his younger sister. But to no avail he found nothing. Not a trace of her.

Resting his hand on the back of his head, trying hard to figure out what to do next. He had, had to find her.

* * *

><p>Karin opens up a bag of chips for you, holding it out for you take. You look at this, seeing as well smelling that it was food in some sort of way, you take one looking at this dry piece of food that was small. It felt oily, taking a bite that was crunchy. And it tasted good. You take another one and another one. Never had you tasted something like this. Whatever it was, you finished it.<p>

Seeing this Karin quickly opens up another bag, giving it you. You take it from her thanking her. She just watches you, which you noticed. Assuming she wanted some you offer her the bag, she puts up her hands gesturing no. But you kept it out till she took some. Which she did, thanking you. Not understanding her, until you realized that you could. Reaching out your finger, you put on her forehead which she wondered why.

Karin then felt something warm inside her from your touch, it felt...good. It lasted just a few seconds, then it was over. She touches her forehead where your finger once was. It still felt warm, but then it faded.

"Thank you."you tell her, she looks at you shocked that you spoke though mainly in her language she was sure that you spoke another one. Seeing the look on her face in slight shock.

"Y-you can speak?"she asks.

"Yes, I can. Infact, I can speak quite a few."you tell her.

"...But, you're speaking my language."she tells you still trying to understand."How?"

Clearing your throat, you look at her. As try to figure out a way to tell her. But nothing really came to your mind."To be honest, I don't really know. I've always been able too. Every since I was little girl."

"Oh, well it did come in handy. I don't know if you heard my name before. But let me introduce myself again. I'm Karin Kurosaki."she tells you.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Karin Kurosaki."you bow your head a bit."I am, Alena."

"Wow, that's a pretty name."she compliments you.

"As is yours. I've never heard of a such a name. Karin. Nor your last name, Kurosaki. But it sounds strong."you smile at her. She smiles back, you look around much more, seeing this place was not any place you knew. This was the room you had last been in. Karin saw this.

"Your in a room, of a friend of mine."she tells you, getting your attention which you turn and look at her. Wanting her to keep going. Just as she was about too, the door slide open, the two of you look to see who it was coming.

A pair of elderly eyes was slightly shocked to see you awake but that went away with as the person smiled at you. She was an older woman with short brown and brown kind soft eyes that reminded you of your adoptive father, she was dressed in violet jacket though not one you had ever seen, with yellow under shirt and long pink skirt. She was carrying a tray of food, she comes over to you and Karin handing the teen the tray.

"Thank you, Miss Haru."Karin tells her with a smile.

"You're welcome."Miss Haru then looks to you"My it is good to see your pretty face up. Oh...what lovely eyes you have."she tells you smiles.

"Thank you, ma'am."you thank her. You then look around the room again."These are your quarters of living?"you look at Miss Haru.

"Why yes, Karin brought you here awhile back. She found you. And since then has been taking great care of you."she looks onto Karin who blushes out of embarrassment. Looking away.

"Thank you, Karin. That was very gracious of you."you tell her. She mumbles a bit but gives you a small smile.

"Here."she holds out some food for you. You look at it, you had never seen anything like this. She saw you looking slightly cautious at the food."It's good, I promise you."

"I believe you, it's just I've never seen food such as this. Before."you tell her, as you pick up what looked like a cookie. And take a bite. It was good. Blush came on your face."This is very delicious. My compliments Miss Haru."

Karin cocks her head to the side."Why are you speaking like that?"

You look at her stopping yourself from eating."Speak like what?"

"Your speech, it's very...proper...something out the renaissance."she uses her hands to add a bit extra.

You look at her."Oh, this is way to talk. Is it not?"

"Well, yeah along time ago."she tells you. She then started to think."Then again...when I found you, you where dressed in..."she says to herself. You look at Miss Haru then at Karin.

"Karin?"

She looks at you. Her eyes then land on your wings. You notice this but it did not really phase you, as you where more focused her."It doesn't matter. Never mind."she smiles at you brushing it off.

"Are you sure?"you asks her. Which she just nods.

"Though, how does your back feel?"she changes the subject, you look carefully touch your back, when you did it still stung as you winch from the pain. Karin goes to you to make sure you where alright.

"Thank you, it seems my back is still not well. Nor...my wings."you sadly look at them. A weak sad smile comes to you face.

"Alena...are you alright?"Karin asks as she helps you back up.

"...It is alright."you tell her. She looks at you concerned.

"Are you sure?"

You nod your head, patting her hand. Sighing as you sit up the best way you could with Karin's help. Her eyes didn't leave you only to look at your bandages, she saw that they needed to be change. She was thankful that she helped out her father in his clinic happy to know that she some sort of medical skills.

"Should probably change the bandages."she tells you."I have a bit left, though I'll have to get some more later."she lets you go going to her bag as she takes out some bandages. Miss Haru excused herself to go and get some more things for her. Taking out some scissors, she starts to cut the bandage that was wrapped around you. As she did so, you mind was elsewhere. Inside you where filled with cold fear, thinking about your wings. When you did a breaking sound with a blood scream rang through your mind, which made you jump."Alena, are you ok?"she asks concerned. You look at her and smile.

"Yes, just cold hands. Sorry."you lie to her with a smile. She looks at you again, then goes back to tending to you. Your smile faded, placing your hand on your back gently. As it trembled, you where petrified no matter what look you gave, it showed in your eyes. A look that Karin noticed even if you tired to hide it.


	13. Chapter 13

_"This is your office!?"Eve looks around Shunsui's new Captain's office. He watched as she marveled at everything, he had just been appointed Captain of the 8th squad, along with his friend Jushiro, though he was Captain of squad 13. Both men felt proud of their new appointed titles, even if Shunsui acted like it was not a big deal. But with Eve, now blossomed into a woman, a beauty at that. She was blessed with a slim endowed frame, for someone of her size. Her hair she kept always in a bun held with chopsticks and a flower ring. With bangs on that framed her face, dressed in a elegant yellow kimono with pink birds designed on still had to wear her cloak still. To hide her wings. Shunsui sits back smiling as he watches her explore and admire his office. He always found it interesting how she found delight in simple things, which amazed him but also puzzled him. It was hard to believe that many years ago he meet her as a child and now the two of the grew up together becoming the best of friends. He was glad he was able to keep her safe so long, only his friend Jushiro knew of her and kept it a secret.  
><em>

_"Are you going to decorate?"Eve asks Shunsui snapping the newly appointed captain on his reminiscing, he looks at her. She rolls her eyes and repeats her question. To him. He looks around his office, shrugging his shoulders._

_"That is a bit to much work."Shunsui tells her._

_"Fine then, I'll decorate for you."she tells him."I have some really wonderful ideas..."Eve goes off speaking what she was going to do. Shunsui chuckles to himself. _

_"Seems Eve is in one of her moods."Jushiro comes in, Shunsui looks at his friend who smiles at him then looks over at the Eve who was now caught up in the idea of fixing up his office, that she did not notice him standing by Shunsui._

_"She's more excited than me."Shunsui tells him, gesturing his hand in Eve's direction. _

_"Yes, I can see that."Jushiro chuckles at this. The two captains laugh hearty at Eve's enthusiasm. Shunsui looks at her with a warm affectionate smile, Jushiro saw the way his friend look awing to her, he couldn't help but smile to himself. _

* * *

><p>"How did you find her?"Rangiku asks Renji as she wrings out a cloth and pats Mila's head, she looks at the dark-skinned Arrancar woman, as she laid there unmoving, but she was still alive.<p>

"Remember that anomaly that happen a few weeks ago."Renji tells her, Ranguki nods her head."Well, I was sent out with Momo to see, we dispatched a team. While we here over in the Southern district we stumble upon her. She looked a bit beat up. I was going to alert the captain but Momo, was against it. She said we needed to help her. There had to be some reason why she was here in the Soul Society."

"That's Momo, for you."Ranguki smirks at the hearing what the tender lieutenant did. Even if Mila Rose and her other companions did battle them, and there had been peace between both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Yet some still found tension between the two. Momo always had a way of seeing pass that.

"I know..."Renji tells her annoyed, she could tell he was because he was now caught up in this mess knowing well enough the Squad he came from that is known for upholding the law and be an example, though it was slowly changing. It was the fact he was now dragged into this. But Renji was a loyal friend, a quality that was very admirable . She smiles at him. He huffs. Throwing his hands up.

"So that's why you've been gathering medical supplies... you both have been tending to her. And she's been knocked out since then?"Ranguki asks.

"Well, actually, we found her a week after...but yeah that's why."he tells her.

"How sweet."Ranguki tells him, making the scarlet hair blush. She looks back at Mila."..."

"...Eve..."Mila mumbles, but both lieutenants heard her."...Eve...I'm sorry..."

"Eve...who the heck is that?"Renji asks giving the unconscious Arrancar a look.

"I don't know...but something tells me, that this Eve person must be important to her. For her to come all the way over here."Ranguki looks at Mila. As she said the name again, this time moving a bit.

"..."Renji looks at her. When she shoots up, screaming for Eve. Startling the two of them.

"..."Mila snaps out of it, seeing her hand reaching out to nothng. Slowly she brings it back looking at it sadly. Renji and Ranguki didn't know what to do. Regaining herself, Mila looks around wit her green emerald eyes, scanning the room, that is until her eyes landed on both of the Shimigamis. Her eyes become defensive as she gives them a threatening look with a scowl look. She reaches for her blade only to not find it."Where is my blade!"she demands.

"...Well, that's one way to say thank you for those who have helped you recover."Ranguki fuses at her rudeness.

"...Whatever..."Mila tells her not carrying looking around."..."

"So, who's Eve?"Renji bluntly asks. Which looks at him shocked that he knew the name.

"How do you know? Her name?"she demands from him.

"You where calling out to her...just before you woke up."He flatly tells.

Mila shuts her mouth tightly."It's none of your concern. All I know is...that I felt her energy here. So I came to see."he tells him, though say something that only Ranguki heard. Which made the blonde hair look at her with some sympathy.

"Well, you're wasting your time, th-"Ranguki shuts up Renji before he said something insensitive to the woman.

"What he means it that...maybe you would like some help finding this Eve person."she tells her, Mila looks at her then him.

"Why?"she asks them.

"Well wouldn't you like some help? If you think about it...you are in a place and if others find you here, well we don't want another war."she tells her. Seeing she was right, Mila nods her head in agreement."Great."

"Good...then I know who we can start with."Mila tells them with a hint of anger in her voice.

* * *

><p>Over with Shunsui, he was in his office looking at picture that had in his desk. It was of Eve, with her radiant smile on, dressed in a teal kimono, with her hand on slight swallow belly. Though he smile softly, his face twisted into pain.<p> 


End file.
